


Light Me On Fire

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Rhys, Intern Rhys, M/M, Murder Kink, Porn, Pre-Presequel Jack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can you do rhack with presequal Jack? Rhys is the new intern trying to hit on him but gets turned down. Then Jack starts hearing rumors about Rhys slutting it up around the office and gets in the childish loop of now i want it because somebody else is enjoying it. Especially good if Rhys makes him work for it bc of Jack rejecting him at first. - Anonymous





	Light Me On Fire

Jack was having his usual morning, wake up, get dressed, look unreasonably handsome, grab a snack on his way out the door, ignore a call from Tassiter, head to _his_ engineering department (yes, that’s right _his_ \- the future was looking up these days), walk past the new intern-  
  
The new intern was missing.  
  
Well missing was the wrong term, not at his desk turned out to be more accurate. Once Jack turned his head he realized the young man was standing amongst the cubicles having a conversation with one of the engineers. Having a very close and potentially personal conversation. A close, personal, flirty conversation.  
  
Anger flared up in his chest before he quashed it. Alright yes the kid had hit on Jack first, had propositioned him even, but he'd turned him down. He didn't need some little office intern drooling after him. So why anger?  
  
It didn't matter to Jack. He didn't care. No sir. Not him.  
  
Or so he was absolutely convinced of, until the next day when the intern was talking to an entirely new programmer, in precisely the same flirty fashion. All while the man from the day previous frowned at the back of the little shits skull.  
  
Today he was going after an attractive woman wearing slightly too much eyeshadow.  
  
The anger from the day previous tightened in Jack's chest.  
  
"Rhys," he snapped, "we have work to do."  
  
The younger man had the good grace to look ashamed and Jack thought that would be the end of it.  
  
It didn't bother Jack that he was flirting. Fuck no. He couldn't be jealous. He didn't get jealous. He was too awesome for that sort of shit. It was that the intern should be doing work. Right? Right.  
  
But then he started hearing rumours.  
  
The new intern was gathering quite the reputation, and not just in the engineering department. Oh no, the man seemed to have slept with people from all over Hyperion.  
  
Jack tried to ignore it.  
  
He had bigger things to worry about after all. Tassiter and his insane screechy demands. The possibility of getting to lead the Helios project. Getting in good with the board members. He didn't have time to worry about one slutty little intern.  
  
And yet.  
  
It wasn't that he wanted Rhys. No, of course not. It's that the kid was _his_ first. That the intern had offered himself to him before all the rest. It was as if everyone else had taken that away from him. Yes. That's what it was, taken his potential lay from him. Completely reasonable.  
  
So Jack did what he always did when he found himself wanting something. He pursued, voraciously, and admittedly perhaps less gracefully than he could have.  
  
His first attempt at getting what he deserved occurred when he found Rhys walking down an otherwise empty hallway. Jack had aggressively cornered the young man against the nearby wall. Wide brown eyes looked up at him in what appeared to be an attempt at innocence; but Jack wasn’t buying it, he could see that coy smirk.  
  
"Jack," the man leaned back against the wall and smiled as if he hadn't just been boxed in by the man's arms, "what can I do for you?"  
  
The older man clenched his jaw as he found that his carefully crafted pick up lines had entirely vanished from his memory. Instead a derisive "I hear you get around," bluntly tumbled from his lips.  
  
Rhys made a soft tsk noise before sliding under and out of the man's arms, "you shouldn't listen to rumours Jack."  
  
With a low grumble he turned to eye the slim man who was standing in the middle of the hall with one hip cocked slightly to the side, "fine, fuck the rumours, forget that. I just want you to come with me sweetcheeks," Jack took a step closer and smiled, "we can start some of our own rumours."  
  
Rhys looked like he was considering it, he leaned forward, lips just centimeters from Jack's own, and then, "guess you should have taken that option when you had a chance huh?"  
  
And with that the lithe man was turning and walking away; each step echoing louder than last with the added force of spite behind them.  
  
That twerp. That stupid little dipshit. Who did he think he was? Turning Jack down. Riling him up and turning him down no less! He was just an intern for fucks sake! An intern with some admittedly nice _ass_ ets, but still!  
  
Well, Jack didn't get to where he was by giving up, and he wasn't about to start.  
  
What followed was a series of progressively less subtle attempts to sleep with the intern, all of which were frustratingly rebuffed.  
  
The gun he'd given the man had been unceremoniously dumped into the top drawer of the intern's desk without a second glance, the hilarious pick up lines were utterly ignored, the crude drawings were turned into paper airplanes and shot into the garbage.  
  
He just couldn't figure the man out! He'd almost think Rhys truly wasn't interested, he’d certainly said so enough times. Except that the intern seemed to have amped up his flirting with Jack to eleven all while still turning down his advances. If the intern bent down to pick up one more _'dropped'_ pen in front of Jack he was going to scream, or maybe strangle the man, hard to say.  
  
He was pacing his office trying to figure out what to do next when his secretary let out a long suffering sigh.  
  
"What!"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes clearly having had enough of his shit, "why don't you get him something _he'd_ want?"  
  
Jack frowned, hadn't he done exactly that already? He'd basically showered the man in gifts! "I already got him presents."  
  
"You got him things _you'd_ want," she spoke slowly and calmly, her tone more suiting someone approaching a dangerous wild animal than someone having a conversation with their boss.  
  
Alright. True.  
  
So what did Rhys want?  
  
Checking the man's ECHO-comm records was easy enough, and after skimming through a few messages he quickly found his solution.

According to his conversations with someone called Vaughn, the intern was concerned Henderson would be choosing someone only referred to as _Assquez_ over him for a full engineering position in Hyperion. It irked Jack to no end that HR idiots like Henderson got a bigger say in who was hired than him.

This really would be his pleasure to fix.  
  
The next day Jack was checking over the final touches of a new product line he'd be presenting when his office door banged open and Rhys stormed in. “You killed Henderson.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “He’s missing cupcake.”

The slim man rolled his eyes, “oh yes, I know, he’s just missing; but we all know he’s dead, and Vasquez thinks I did it.”

“So?”

“So! He’s trying to prove it,” Rhys snapped.

“But you didn’t so he can’t prove anything,” Jack leaned back in his seat, “this Assquez of yours afraid of you now?”

Rhys paused and frowned, “he did send an echo message rather than directly threaten me.”

“See, I did you the biggest favour anyone at Hyperion could give you, with Henderson gone you get a brand new shot to impress, and people are already afraid of you, at Hyperion that’s good news pumpkin.”

“So you did kill him.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “does it matter?”

“It might.”

Jack tilted his head, “alright, yes cupcake I killed him, for you.”

Rhys blinked as though stunned for a moment before his features cleared, and _want_ quite visibly swam to the surface in the man’s eyes.

Well now that was interesting, Jack leaned forward, “you like that cupcake, that I killed someone for you, that I watched the life drain from his eyes thinking about you?”

The younger man’s breath hitched, he wasn’t even bothering to hide how aroused Jack’s commentary appeared to make him, maybe this guy was more interesting then just an office slut, it was certainly something to test out in the future, but for now…

Jack stood and walked around his desk to run one hand along the side of Rhys’ throat, “come on sweetcheeks, use your words.”

Rhys stepped closer and a small snarl twisted his mouth, for a moment the older man thought he was about to be rejected again, “if you don’t hurry up and fuck me Jack, I swear to god I’ll murder you.”

Jack grinned and wrapped one arm around the man’s waist, “kinky.”

Rhys started to say something but Jack quickly swallowed all attempt at sound with his own mouth, enough talking. He pushed the other man backwards until he was pressed against the wall of the office, all while he forcefully explored the other man’s mouth.

Jack ran one hand along the other man’s thigh and then up to unfasten the intern’s belt. When they broke apart so that the older man could unceremoniously yank Rhys’ pants out of the way, the younger man latched onto Jack’s neck, his mouth alternating burning presses of his lips with sharp bites.

Jack groaned into the wall and nearly lost himself in the sensation before remembering the promise of much better to come. Having successfully removed the other man’s pants he quickly cracked open a small package of lube he’d been saving for when Rhys finally came around. As he set to work making sure the slimmer man was prepared, obscene moans that could have corrupted the most pious of men were being drawn out against his throat. He’d known the man would sound good like this, but fuck if that wasn’t even better than he’d anticipated.

Rhys pulled back from the older man’s throat, his eyes were like a fire and Jack was caught in the flames, a thrilled smile spread across the intern’s face as he rocked back onto the older man’s hand. One thin hand came up to settle on Jack’s chest softly at first and then suddenly he was being shoved back by the slimmer man.

Jack’s legs hit his desk at the same time his pants hit the floor, the younger man clearly having unbuttoned them in the sudden move. Slightly uncomfortable with his loss of control he started to push back only to have Rhys press a finger against his lips, “lay back Jack, let me show you how much I like your gift.”

He almost protested again, but the burning hunger in the other man’s eyes had only grown higher and Jack found himself letting the younger man guide him back against the desk. A searing kiss was his reward for compliance, and then the younger man’s hand quickly found Jack’s already hard length. The crack of a package opening had Jack jerking his head up to find Rhys quickly unwrapping a condom and then guiding it on with a combination of his teeth and one deft hand. The plastic was a bright red and Jack blinked slightly confused until the younger man winked and spoke again, “it’s flavoured handsome,” and then Rhys ran his tongue along the underside of the older man’s cock as though to demonstrate.

Jack was almost disappointed when that didn't proceed on to a blow job, but any such feeling was quickly quelled when the slim man climbed on top of him. Raising himself up slightly Rhys guided the older man in and settled down so quickly that Jack was fairly certain a lesser man would have come just from that. Heat pressed around his dick and Jack let out an unashamed groan as Rhys adjusted.

Rocking his hips slightly the intern grinned down at Jack like he’d just found his new favourite game, “tell me how you did it?”

Jack chuckled, “if I’d known you were this into murder I’d have killed someone for you much earlier pumpkin.”

Rhys let out a breathy moan and grinned obviously excited by that statement, the slim man raised himself up and then dropped back down, “can I watch next time?”

Jack grunted as the younger man began moving up and down in earnest, “oh fuck, yes, yeah babe sure you can, especially if it get’s you like this.”

The slim man’s eyes seemed to light up even more at that response and he somehow managed to pick his pace up even more. Jack came only moments later the world becoming momentarily hazy as pure ambrosia shot through him and out of his dick.

Rhys had stilled against him and Jack quickly turned them over his hand wrapping around the younger man’s cock to bring him to completion as well. It was with filthy promises of future murders whispered in the his ear that Rhys finally came with a long cry against Jack’s chest.

After a moment examining the pleased intern curled against him the older man let his head fall back against the desk. Yes this entire thing definitely deserved further examination and experimentation. A fantasy of strangling Tassiter and then fucking Rhys over the stodgy old man’s desk flashed through his mind.

Things to look forward to provided everything went well, and definitely a picture he’d be keeping in his mind until he could try it out in reality. The future was _really_ looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, hope you all enjoyed this; to whoever submitted it hopefully you're okay with pre-presequel Jack. Just wound up working better.
> 
> Please do shoot me a comment if you have the time!
> 
> This is also posted on tumblr [.](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/162663758023/can-you-do-rhack-with-presequal-jack-rhys-is-the)


End file.
